Naruto Journey to the Village of Demons
by visser king
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata are sent on a mission to the land of demons to sign a peace treaty, but things don't go quite as planed.  NaruHina, SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting place, Port city

**This starts Two-Three years after the curent story line.**

**First I will explain things that happened in the past two years.**

~Naruto brought Sasuke back to the village.

~Karin, Jūgo became Leaf ninja as well. Suigetsu became one for a short time, but left after about a year.

~Karin tends to spend much time with Naruto, saying she feels safe around him. It is unknown if she has romantic feelings for him.

~Sasuke started dating Sakura.

~Naruto started dating Hinata.

~And for those that are used to having it otherwise said in other fan fic, they are not married and they are not sexually active. It's only been two years.

~All of the Akatsuki is dead. (Except Sasuke.)

~Sasuke was able to regain is position as a leaf ninja.

~Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino and Ten-Ten all have become Jonin.

~Naruto has mastered a number of Wind element techniques as well as a few Fire element.

~Just to state the obvious. Kurenai and Asuma's kid is now two years old.

**For anybody who has not yet read the manga, please do so that way I don't have to explain a bunch of things. Thank you and enjoy the first chapter of my fan-fic**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
**

**Chapter One**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata entered in to a village, the sign above the gate spelling the words 'Port City'. "All right." Naruto cheered. "We're finally here." Sakura grumbled slightly "We may be here, but we're three days early. What the heck are we supposed to do for three days?"

"No worries. Now we'll have plenty of time to have some fun before the boring stuff starts." Naruto grinned and he grabbed Hinata's hand half pulled her n to the village. "Come on Hina-Chan. I'll win you a huge stuffed animal." Hinata stumbled slightly from being pulled, but quickly regained her footing. "O-okay Naruto-kun."

Sasuke, obviously seeing this as a chance to beat his rival, grabbed Sakura and followed the blond Jonin and his girlfriend. "Come on Sakura." Although Sakura was slightly annoyed that Sasuke's motivation was beating Naruto, she quickly followed. "Coming Sasuke-kun."

**~One week earlier~**

Naruto and the group where standing in the Hokage's office facing Gondaime Tsunade. "I can't stress enough how important this mission is." Tsunade's eyes met with each of the four ninja. "You will be traveling to the land of demon to sign a peace treaty with a new ninja village that popped up recently. Normally it would be the Hokage that is sent, but under these circumstances, both countries agreed it would be better to sent a substitute. Kakashi was my first choice, but he's in the hospital and we can't wait for him to recover." Tsunade removed a scroll from her desk. The scroll had a Circular design on it, One large circle with three partial circles evenly distributed on the inner border of the large circle, which represented the demon country, "This scroll is to be given directly to the leader of the village, and DO NOT open it." This last part was mainly directed to Naruto who, judging by the look on his face, wanted to see what was inside. She held the scroll forward so that Naruto could take it. "Naruto, you will be acting as hokage during the signing of the treaty." When Naruto had stored away the scroll Tsunade continued. "You will be meeting up with one of there ninja squads at port city of the land of tea in ten days. They will take you to the ninja village."

**~END~**

After a few rounds of knocking bottles over with baseballs the group strolled around the city, Hinata was holding a large stuffed fox, and Sakura was holding a lion. Sasuke and Naruto where having an argument at who was bedder at the game they had played. "I knocked over the bottles first." Naruto argued. "Well i knocked over all three bottles with my first shot, it took you two tries." The two rivals has a stare off, but it was cut short when they heard the sound of clashing swords. "What is that?" Naruto said as he broke the stare and ran off to see what was going on, Sakura and Hinata followed immediately. Sasuke was about to follow as well, but he noticed a large, long haired ninja. The ninja's head band had a circle with three partial circles on the inside of the large circle.

After following the sound that they heard Naruto and the girls arrived to a small clearing in time to see a girl getting knocked to the ground by a man wearing the standard ninja uniform with black hair and an obvious blood-lust in his eyes. "We have to help her." Naruto pulled out a Kunai and charged. Sakura threw the lion to Hinata and dashed at the bloodthirsty ninja. Sakura jumped a few feet in to the air when she caught up to Naruto, the blond held her by the bottom of the foot before throwing her at the opponent. When Sakura got closer the ninja jumped backwards just in time to avoid a punch that shattered the ground where he had been standing, dropping the katana he had been holding. Before the ninja landed Naruto was already attacking with a kunai enhanced with wind element chakra. Surprisingly, the ninja did the same. _"So he's a wind element user." _The ninja kicked Naruto in the chest causing him to fly backwards a few feet.

Meanwhile Sakura had gone to help the female ninja, the girl was so shocked that she didn't say for a few seconds. She looked at Naruto and the black haired ninja who where fighting. "You have to stop him!" Was the first thing she said. "Your friend will get hurt. Kurei is very strong, and he never holds back." Sakura paid little attention. "Don't worry about Naruto, he can take care of himself." Chakra surrounded her hand and she began healing the kunoichi, although none of the wounds where more than skin deep.

It didn't take long for Naruto to recover and dodge a barrage of shuriken that where being thrown at him. "Shadow clone jutsu." Four clones appeared, two on ether side of Naruto and they all charged. "Naruto Combo!" The original Naruto yelled as each of the clones surrounded Kurei. The four clones charged at the dark haired ninja and kicked him in to the air. As the real Naruto came down with his right foot the ninja grabbed him by the leg. Naruto grabbed Kurei's hand and kicked him in the head with his left foot as he spun his right leg out of the mans grip he kicked again. Once again the ninja grabbed Naruto's foot, this time he grabbed placed one of his hands under Naruto's leg and threw him through the air.

When Naruto was in the air he created a shadow clone which, instead of helping with landing, started to create a ball of chakra in Naruto's hand. "Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as the clone disappeared, he landed on the ground and started charging. Naruto thought he was prepared for anything, but what the opposing ninja did next was the last thing Naruto expected. Kurei was heading straight for Naruto, in his right hand was a ball of spiraling chakra that could only be a rasengan. Both ninja where surprised at seeing each others Rasengans, but neither stopped there attack.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**And cut!**

**The fight will finish in the next chapter.**

**Who you think gonna win?**


	2. Chapter 2: Inter the Demon Ninja Squad

**Chapter Two**

As Kurei and Naruto came closer and closer with there rasengans, all of the girls screamed for them to stop. They all new it was too dangerous, but there screams did nothing. When the two spheres where only inches from colliding a hand grabbed on to Naruto's wrist, at the same time another hand had grabbed on to Kurei's wrist, both of the chakra spheres disappeared. Naruto looked up to see who had stopped the fight, grabbing his hand was none other than Sasuke, the man who stopped Kurei was a long haired ninja man that he had never seen before. Before Naruto had time to do anything Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt and threw him in to the air, the stranger had done the same thing to Kurei.

When Naruto landed he fell face first in to the ground. "Sasuke you..." Naruto started to yell, but he was cut off. "Arashi-sensei!" Naruto looked over to where he was sure Kurei had landed only to see somebody who was obviously not Kurei. On close inspection the face was the same, but it lacked any source of blood-lust or hatred, the hair was a dark brown and he wore the same clothes an Kurei. "Why did you have to throw me, that hurt." The boy was holding on to his head as he sat on the ground. As Naruto looked he could have sword he saw a tear roll down the boys face.

"Sorry Daichi. I had to do something." The long haired ninja helped up Daichi. "You really need to keep Kurei in check, somebody's gonna get hurt." The boy looked at the ground. "Sorry."

Naruto stared for a second before he remembered he had just been thrown by Sasuke. "Sasuke!" He yelled as he strolled over to his rival and grabbed him by the shirt."What the hell is going on? Why did you interrupt my fight?" Sasuke simply glared at Naruto. "You idiot, don't you pay attention. The guy you where fighting was a member of the demon village." Naruto looked to see that all three of the ninja had the same headband with a circle and three partial circles evenly distributed on the inside of the circle. He remembered seeing the same symbol on the scroll that Tsunade gave him. "So why was he attacking the girl over there?" Naruto asked pointing at the female ninja who Sakura had already finished healing.

"I can answer that." The girl walked up to Naruto and the group, she looked down slightly when she looked at Daichi but the only one who noticed this was Hinata. "My name is Saya. Kurei was helping me train because we both have wind element chakra. He gets a little agitated sometimes because I don't like fighting, so he got a little upset. Sorry for the confusion."

Naruto sighed. "So does that mean you are the team that's taking us to the leaf." He looked around for a second. "Isn't there supposed to be four ninja?" No sooner had he asked this than he saw a red haired kunoichi jumping out of the trees. The girl was wearing a pair of brown baggy shorts, a black tank top and and orange net vest. Her headband was strapped across the top of her head and she wore a black and red wrist band. "Miss me guys?" Before anybody could answer he a small rabbit-like-creature fell from the sky and landed in Daichi's arm. The red head jumped back slightly in surprise. "Stupid rabbit." She looked like she was about to attack, but Daichi pulled it out of her reach. "Back off Natsumi, he's not a rabbit." The red haired Natsumi glared at each of the four leaf ninja, when her gate met Sasuke's eyes she stared for a few seconds. "I hate them." She balled up her fist as if she wanted to attack, but Daichi placed his hand on her shoulder. "We know you don't like the leaf village, but they are our comrades now. We can't do anything."

Sasuke deactivated his sharingan. "Do you mind me asking why you are so angry at the leaf village?" Him an Natsumi stared at each other for a few seconds before she answered. "Yes, I do mind. Besides, I don't want to talk about it." Natsumi said nothing more as she walked over to a tree and sat on the ground.

After Natsumi left the group everything was quiet, until Hinata took it upon herself to break the silence. "I-It's getting late. We should probably get a hotel of something?" At this Daichi smiled "No need for something as trivial as a hotel." He opened one of the pockets on his ninja vest and a scroll fell in to his hands." He lay it on the ground and after cutting his hand with a kunai and performing a few hand seals he placed his hand on the scroll. "Paint summoning jutsu." There was a cloud of smoke and a painting appeared. The painting was of a two story wooden house, the painting had every detail that would be in a real house even down to a small black stain on the overused door handle. Daichi performed a one handed tiger seal and the paint started lifting off the paper and flying through the air until it took the form of an exact replica of the house in the painting.

"Amazing!" Naruto gawked at the house, when he looked back at the painting there was a large white area where the house had been, but the background had been unaffected. "Wait."Naruto looked back at the house. "Is this thing made out of Paint?"

"Actually the paint is just used to provide the shape and color. Most of it is raw chakra." Daichi walked up the stairs with the small rabbit like creature in his arms and opened the door to the house. "Well, what do you think?" Daichi asked when he pushed the door open. The first room was circular and almost every inch of it was covered in paintings, some of people, some animals and some just had backgrounds like tree's deserts and all sorts of different things on the paintings. The one space with no pictures was filled by a door.

"Wow." All of the leaf ninja stared at the paintings. Daichi looked turned to look at them. "Great isn't it? I painted them all myself. It's sort of a hobby." He pointed to the door. "Over there is the rest of the house. I'm gonna report to the village and then I'll be right in."


	3. Chapter 3: That night

**Chapter three**

The group of Leaf ninja and Demon ninja, minus Daichi, entered the door that lead out of the painting room and in to the rest of the house. The first room they entered was a large Living room with two couches in an 'L' shape a large flat screen TV on the wall and a set of staircases on the opposite end of the room.

"All right, a kitchen!" Naruto cheered as he ran in to the kitchen. "Naruto, hold up!" Sakura stopped Naruto as he was looking around the kitchen, most likely looking for Ramen. "This isn't your house, you can't just start grabbing food like that. Besides, didn't Daichi say this was made out of paint and chakra? Who knows if the food here is real or not?" Naruto thought for a second and then closed the door to a cabinet he was looking in. He then heard a giggle from Hinata. "So you think it's funny that I don't get to eat?" Hinata immediately stopped laughing. "N-no. I-i was..." Hinata was then cut off by Sakura. "Don't worry about it Hinata. I can't believe you have been dating for two years and you still can't tell when he's faking a mad face." Sakura laughed as Hinata's face turned red.

"You're no fun Sakura-Chan." Naruto pouted and sat on the couch, everybody ells did the same. "Hey, what ever happened to that Black haired guy I was fighting?" Naruto asked. "I would love to give him a piece of my mind." He looked at the Demon ninja, none of them seemed to want to answer. "His name was Kurei. He's, more or less, a demon. You may have noticed that Daichi seems to have a very innocent and almost pure attitude. Kurei was created from all of the hatred and anger that Daichi had bottled up over the years." At the sound of another demon host Naruto became immediately interested in the story.

"When Kurei first appeared he was nothing but anger and hatred, he even killed the villages strongest jonin and that was not long after Daichi had passed the chunin exams. He hasn't changed much when it comes to his enemies, but at least now he doesn't attack his comrades." Arashi sighed. "I don't know how they managed to change him, but I would bet almost anything it has got something to do with Wiz."

"Wiz?" All of the leaf ninja asked at the same time. Arashi laughed slightly. "Wiz is Daichi's pet. So far he's shown the ability to turn in to any sort of weapon and sense chakra. But I doubt that is the extent of its abilities."

"Now that I think about it, We haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is Arashi Nakamura. And encase you didn't notice already, I'm the jonin squad leader for this team. I specialize in water element jutsu." He then indicated for the read head to introduce herself, she was not happy but she complied. "Natsumi Kimura, Fire element." She glared at the leaf ninja. When she finished the third member of team did the same as the other two. "Saya Suzuki. Medical ninja. Wind element." Before she was finished Natsumi interrupted. "And her three sizes are..." Saya quickly grabbed Natsumi's mouth to shut her up, her face turning blood red. "Shut up Natsumi!"

Naruto decided to start the introductions for his team. "Naruto Uzomaki. Element wind. And I'm the squad leader."

"Sasuke Uchiha. Fire."

"Sakura Haruno. Medical ninja."

"Hinata Hyuga. Not much ells to know."

"Daichi Niwa." Everybody heard from the door, when they turned they spotted Daichi standing in the doorway with Wiz in his arms. "My specialty is Taijutsu and my element is Wind. And I am a master in using my paintings for almost anything you can think of." Daichi smirked. "I spoke to the Onikage and told him about the situation. He said we should get a good nights rest and leave for the Demon village first thing in the morning." Naruto yawned. "Sounds like a good idea to me." He paused for a second. "Wait, weren't you gone for like 10 minutes? That's nowhere near enough time to send a message to the demon village and receive a reply."

"I wasn't exaggerating when I said I could do almost anything you can think of with my paintings. If I have a detailed painting of a place then I can use it kind of like a teleportation gate. But taking more than one other person with me takes a lot out of me, and more than two is a death sentence, so it's not good for traveling in groups." Everybody seemed in awe at an ability like this, but nobody said anything.

"Well, now that that's over with." Daichi clapped his hands together. "Food is in the kitchen, don't worry it's edible, help yourself. And the Rooms are up the stairs, just pick one." He pointed to the stairs in the back of the room. Naruto cheered at finally being able to eat and then him, Natsumi and Arashi ran in to the kitchen to find food. Saya, Sasuke and Sakura headed for the stairs. Hinata remained in the living room and waited for Naruto to bring her something to eat.

Daichi stared in to the kitchen as the three bottomless pits raided the fridge. "Believe it or not, I don't have a limitless supply of food in there. It will run out eventually." He commented, but he was certain that nobody heard him. [i]"I guess i should have seen this coming."[/i] Daichi thought to himself. [i]"I expected this from Natsumi, she always acts like this, but having two jonin eating there weight in food is weird."[/i] He laughed to himself, which received notice from the Hyuga Heiress only a few feet away from him.

"You have a very nice house. Was the design after your real home?" Hinata asked as she looked around the room. Daichi glanced at a few places in the room, but with less amusement than the first time viewers, before answering. "No. It's based off of my dream house." Daichi smiled. "Of course when I say it like that, it looks like a pile of junk doesn't it?" Hinata simple shoot her head, she was going to say something but she stopped when Naruto came out of the kitchen with a bowl of food for her. "Your dinner, Hina-Sama." Naruto bowed slightly as he held the bowl forward, making Hinata blush.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Well, that's the end of chapter three.**

**I had a bit of writers block, so this is all I could come up with for now.**

**If anybody has an idea for some bad guy characters then that would be appreciated. Credit will be given to the character creator.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: The demon village

Sorry it took so long. I started a job and i had trouble coming up with an opening for the demon ninja.

**Chapter Three**

After a goods nights rest the leaf and the demon ninja where awake and ready to head out. After everybody had there stuff packed and stood outside the house, Daichi opened up a scroll and placed his hand on it. "Paint summoning jutsu." With a cloud of smoke the same painting from the previous night appeared on top of the scroll, the place where the house had been painted was still white. "Paint sealing!" After a few seconds the house melted down in to paint and was absorbed in to the painting. When the proses was finished the white spot has returned to being the house that Daichi had painted. He resealed the painting in to the scroll and returned it to his pouch on his vest. "Well, time to go."

After everybody had finished packing the group walked out on the ocean a ways. When they had gotten in to the deep part of the ocean Arashi started performing hand seals and, when he was finished, he bit his finger and placed his hand on the surface of the water. "Summoning jutsu." The water was forced back as a lathe turtle appeared underneath all of their feet. "You should probably use your chakra to stay on, he moves very fast." Arashi suggested. After everybody had a firm grip on the turtles shell they immediately started speeding forward, far faster than any turtle would be to move, even in the water.

~Many miles away~

At that same time many just outside the demon village, many miles away, a group of eight ninja where planing something. Each of the eight ninja stood in a clearing, all wearing headbands with what resembled dragon heads.

The first of the group was a man with long white hair and a white uniform and a medium sized sword on his back. Name, Kano. The second was a girl with blond hair rolled up in to a bun, she wore normal clothes and wore her forehead protector around her neck. She had a cup in her hand and she seemed more interested in her drink than anything ells. Name, Mitsuki. Next was what, at first glance, looked almost like somebody standing next to a mirror, but in fact this was a boy and a girl that looked almost identical. Both had pitch black shoulder length hair and wore similar clothes. The only real difference in there appearance was that the girl wore a skirt and her chest came out a bit. Names, Ryuji (boy) and Kaida (girl). In the middle was a boy with red hair and a relatively lazy posture, he wore the basic ninja outfit and was the only one out of the group that actually wore a ninja vest and he wore a wristband on each arm. Name, Raidon. Next was a girl with long orange hair, which had been put in to two ponytails, and a pair bright yellow eyes which where currently focused on a small animal in the bushes. She wore a red dress shirt and a necklace was wrapped around her neck. Name, Sayomi. Next was a fairly tall girl with long red hair which had been put in to a ponytail and reached all the way down to her waist. She had long black gloves that covered almost her entire arm. Her shirt was short enough so that it revealed a large portion of her chest and it ended just under her stomach. Her forehead protector was around her neck. Name, Somiko. Finally is a boy with short white hair and blood red eyes. His face was completely devoid of emotions and he didn't seam to care much about the situation at hand. He wore a long black trench coat that almost dragged the ground, underneath he had a white button up shirt and a pair of pitch black pants which could barely be seen to to having the same color as the coat. Name, Yokio.

"Okay, lets move out!" Raidon ordered and they all headed to the land of demons. As the group closed in on the demon village gates two guards stopped them. "Identify yourself..." One of the guards was cut short when both he and his fellow ninja had, in only a blink of an eye, been cut by Kano. "Operation, demon invasion." All of Kano's seven comrades had already gone ahead in to the demon village.

~Later that same day!~

After having crosses the ocean in a matter of hours, thanks to the extreme speed of the turtle, and many more hours of traveling by foot, the leaf and demon ninja finally closed in on the demon village. "Finally, we're home." Arashi cheered when they came within sight of the village gates. He, Daichi and Natsumi all ran forward the rest of the way, but stopped suddenly when they got to the entrance. Naruto and the others, realizing something was wrong, hurried to there side. "What's wrong?" But the answer revealed itself almost immediately when he saw the lifeless bodies of two dead ninja laying in front of the gates.

"Split up!" Arashi ordered and he ran in to the village and in to the streets, hoping to find somebody. After a few minutes he stopped in his tracks. "I know you're here." He turned around to block a sword that was about to cut him with a kunai, however his kunai was only enough to slow down the sword and he was forced to jump out of the path of the attack before he kunai had been cut in half. "Kano!"

"It's about time I get a chance to fight you Arashi. It's not every day that two unofficial members of the seven swordsman of the mist battle it out." Kana raised his sword in front of him. The handle was shaped like a cross and had three red gens embedded in to the handle. "Let's find out who's stronger." At this Arashi reached in to his weapons pouch and pulled out a white handle with a blue gem embedded on to the end of it and a small one inch blade on the other end. With his left hand he opened up a large water pouch that was on the back of his waist. After the pouch opened water started to flow out of the pouch and attached itself to the blade of the handle until it extended to the length of a sword. "Go time."


	5. Chapter 5: Arashi Vs Kana

Please note, for future reference that all of the battles that take place in the next few chapters will be at about the same time, give or take a few minutes.

**Chapter Five**

As Arashi was about to start his fight the rest of his group showed up. "I'll take it from here!" Arashi yelled "You guys split up and find his team mates, there's no way he did this alone, and be careful!"

After the others had gone there separate ways Arashi returned his complete attention to Kana and his sword. "Let's see what you've learned sense we last met." Immediately Kana's sword burst in to flames and they both jumped back. As both of there feet touched the ground they each sent a slash from there swords, Kana's fire and Arashi's water collided but the fire was extinguished and it pushed forward at Kana. At the last second Kana moved to the side, already performing hand seals. When he stopped he breathed in a lung full of air and then breathed it out, inside the blast of air was a number of shuriken which had a speed boost do to the wind. "Drilling air bullet!" Arashi quickly jumped out of the way of the blast of pair and slammed his hand on to the ground. "Lighting strike!" A blast of lightning shot out of the ground and shot right through Kana's body. "My win, old friend!"

"One thing that hasn't changed is how over confident you always get." With a puff of smoke Kana disappeared and left a shuriken in his place. Arashi immediately knew what trick had been used. "Crap!" He started to turn around but, it was too late, Kana already had the blade of his sword to Arashi's neck. "You always did like using substitution jutsu for things like this. Who would have thought you would be able to substitute yourself with a shuriken." Arashi commented as Kana removed the blade from his neck and they both distanced themselves.

"Don't think this is going to make me run off." Arashi raised his sword and water in the air compressed to form hundreds of ice needles, the ice then shot through the air at Kana. "One hundred needles of death!"

As the needles surrounded him Kana sent a jab at the needles that would have hit him, using fire element to add heat to his sword which would melt the ice. Any needles that would not hit him merely flew past him and slammed in to the ground. As soon as The attack had harmlessly passed by him Kana and, increasing his speed with a burst of chakra from his feet, he lunged at Arashi with a barrage of swings and slashed of his sword.

Although Arashi was slightly surprised at the speed he was able to avoid most of the attacks, only receiving a small scratch on his arm. He blocked the final sword attack with his own sword, the water from Arashi's blade then shot spikes out at Kana's vital organs. Kana easily dodged the spikes by jumping back, however one of the spikes dug in to his shirt and ripped off part of the sleeve. "Hey, do you know how hard it is to repair this uniform?" Kana mocked just before Dodging a water blade shot from Arashi's sword.

"That sleeve is gonna be the least of your worries when I'm done with you." Arashi gathered lightning chakra in to his hand and lunged at Kana with high speed. "Chidori!" He shouted as he closed in on his target. When his attack was finished, and his eyesight returned to normal, Arashi looked up only to find that Kana had blocked the Chidori with his sword wrapped in wind chakra. "Looks like that sword of yours had evolved a bit." Arashi jumped to the side as a blade of wind shot past where he had been standing.

"The ability to absorb what makes it stronger. The sword has gotten much smarter in what it can absorb." Kana grinned. "Things like poison, for example." Almost immediately Arashi felt the energy drain from his body and he fell to one knee.

"W-what did you do to me?" Although Arashi asked, he already knew the answer. Kana's sword had the ability to absorb whatever could make it stronger. Arashi could only assume that he had, at some point in the past few years, taught the sword how to absorb poison. Meaning the scratch on his arm was more that he had originally thought it was.

"Let's see you dodge this attack Arashi." Kana Held his sword off to the side with his right hand as the sword burst in to flames. A second later the flames became bigger as they where combined with wind element. "Burning slash!" Arashi turned his sword upside down so that the blade was facing the ground, just before the fire closed in on him the water from his sword circled Arashi and took the shape of a turtle's shell. The water was able to block against most of the fire, however the heat was evaporating the water. Inside the shell Arashi was already performing a set of hand seals, he finished just as the heat evaporated the shield. "False Darkness!" A blast of lightning shot out of Arashi's mouth and straight at Kana.

"Did you forget, Arashi, wind beat's lightning!" Once again win wrapped around Kana's blade and he used it to block the lightning, he then deflected it off to the side with a twist of the sword. Before Kana had time to react a small compressed blast of lightning, barely the diameter of a finger, closed in on Kana and dug itself in to his shoulder. "I haven't forgotten anything Kana!" Arashi said, his finger in the shape of a gun aimed at Kana, indicating he had fired the second lightning technique out of his finger. "One of my signature lightning techniques, Zekaruga*. It's the fastest technique there is, with a few exceptions, and it's make up of more than three times the lightning as False Darkness, all compressed in to one spot." Arashi didn't have much time to celebrate as he, once again, felt the effects of the poison in his body.

As Kana was about to attack Arashi, this time to kill, a red blast shot in to the air somewhere inside the village and exploded. "Lucky for you I don't have time to waist fighting." Kana smirked as he jumped backwards on to a nearby building. "Next time, your mine." He turned around to leave, but stopped for a second. "And don't worry about the poison, it's fairly week. You should be fine in a day or two if you rest a bit." With that, fire wrapped around Kana and, he disappeared.

*For those of you who may have recognized the name, Zekaruga is a technique off of Zach bell. I edited it a little bit and added it to Arashi's jutsu list.


End file.
